Limited Sale
Limited Sale is a highly sought of event by bigger players. It is the best way to get a great amount of hard to get items (like Speed Ups) for a cheap price. Additionally you can get castle exteriors. Sale items Special Tab Speed Up 60m-0.png|3 * Speed Up (FREE, Limit 1)|link=Speed Ups AncientPyramid.png|Ancient Capital (1,000 Black Diamonds, Limit 1)|link=Ancient Capital mint_disguise.png|Mint Disguise (1,000 Black Diamonds, Limit 1)|link=Mint Disguise vaerlia.png|Shadow of Valyria (1,000 Black Diamonds, Limit 1)|link=Shadow of Valyria Tears of Lys.png|Tears of Lys (25 Black Diamonds, Limit 1)|link=Tears of Lys Diamond1000.png|5 * Blue Diamond 1,000 (10 Black Diamonds, Limit 5)|link=Blue Diamond Spirit of Weirdwood Tree.png|2 * Spirit of Weirwood Tree (10 Black Diamonds, limit 5)|link=Spirit of Weirwood Tree VIP Points 3k.png|2 * VIP Points 3,000 (10 Black Diamonds, Limit 5)|link=VIP Points Motivation 1000.png|5 * Motivation 1,000 (10 Black Diamonds, Limit 10)|link=Motivation Race Boots 25%.png|15 * Race Boots 25% (10 Black Diamonds, Limit 10)|link=Race Boots Race Boots 50%.png|10 * Race Boots 50% (10 Black Diamonds, Limit 10)|link=Race Boots Assembly Bugle 25%.png|Assembly Bugle 25% (50 Black Diamonds, Limit 10)|link=Assembly Bugle Assembly Bugle 50%.png|Assembly Bugle 50% (100 Black Diamonds, Limit 10)|link=Assembly Bugle Lord EXP 10k.png|2 * Lord EXP 10,000 (10 Black Diamonds, Limit 10)|link=Lord EXP Resource Tab Gold Dragons 2mil.png|Gold Dragons 2,000,000 (10 Black Diamonds, Limit 5)|link=Gold Dragons Grain 6mil.png|2 * Grain 6,000,000 (10 Black Diamonds, Limit 5)|link=Grain Wood 1500000.png|2 * Wood 1,500,000 (10 Black Diamonds, Limit 5)|link=Wood Stone 1500000.png|2 * Stone 1,500,000 (10 Black Diamonds, Limit 5)|link=Stone Iron 1500000.png|2 * Iron 1,500,000 (10 Black Diamonds, Limit 5)|link=Iron Speed Up Tab Speed Up 24h.png|3 * Speed Up 24h (10 Black Diamonds, Limit 5)|link=Speed Ups Speed Up (Research) 24h.png|3 * Speed Up (Research) 24h (10 Black Diamonds, Limit 5)|link=Speed Ups Speed Up (Training) 24h.png|3 * Speed Up (Training) 24h (10 Black Diamonds, Limit 5)|link=Speed Ups Speed Up (Heal) 24h.png|3 * Speed Up (Heal) 24h (10 Black Diamonds, Limit 5)|link=Speed Ups Chest Tab Badge Chest (Legendary).png|5 * Badge Chest (Legendary) (60 Black Diamonds, Limit 50)|link=Badge Rebel Group Chest.png|Rebel Group Chest (10 Black Diamonds, Limit 100)|link=Rebel Group Mountain Clan Chest.png|20 * Mountain Clan Chest (10 Black Diamonds, Limit 100)|link=Mountain Clan Old Town Student Chest.png|20 * Old Town Student Chest (10 Black Diamonds, Limit 100)|link=Old Town Student Crownlands Rioter Chest.png|20 * Crownlands Rioter Chest (10 Black Diamonds, Limit 100)|link=Crownlands Rioter Westerlands Ore Thief Chest.png|20 * Westerlands Ore Thief Chest (10 Black Diamonds, Limit 100)|link=Westerlands Ore Thief Riverlands Poacher Chest.png|20 * Riverlands Poacher Chest (10 Black Diamonds, Limit 100)|link=Riverlands Poacher Hedge Knight Chest.png|20 * Hedge Knight Chest (10 Black Diamonds, Limit 100)|link=Hedge Knight Stone Way Claimant Chest.png|20 * Stone Way Claimant Chest (10 Black Diamonds, Limit 100)|link=Stone Way Claimant Black Ears Chest.png|20 * Black Ears Chest (10 Black Diamonds, Limit 100)|link=Black Ears Narrow Sea Raider Chest.png|20 * Narrow Sea Raider Chest (10 Black Diamonds, Limit 100)|link=Narrow Sea Raider Bolton's Boys Chest.png|20 * Bolton's Boys Chest (10 Black Diamonds, Limit 100)|link=Bolton's Boys Stormland's Insurgent chest.png|20 * Stormlands Insurgent Chest (10 Black Diamonds, Limit 100)|link=Stormlands Insurgent Orphans of the Greenblood Chest.png|20 * Orphans of the Greenblood Chest (10 Black Diamonds, Limit 100)|link=Orphans of the Greenblood Northern Deserter Chest.png|20 * Northern Deserter Chest (10 Black Diamonds, Limit 100)|link=Northern Deserter Layout Category:Events